1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable (attached to bike) bicycle tire pumps, specifically to a cover that protects the pump from debris.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, bicyclists carried tire pumps on their bikes in one of two ways. Either uncovered or partially covered by cutting a piece of old innertube to wrap around the valve mechanism of the pump. Using this "innertube method" is very ineffective for two reasons. First, the piece of innertube covers only the valve mechanism of the pump, leaving the pumps shaft and seals vulnerable to water and debris. Debris that enters the pumps internal components can eventually work its way down to the valve mechanism and can then be transmitted to the bicycle tires valve core during inflation. When debris is transmitted to the valve core of the bikes innertube it causes leakage, stranding the rider. Secondly, since the piece of innertube is merely wrapped around the pumps valve mechanism it does not form a water/debris-tight enclosure. Maintaining a pump that is free of debris is of critical concern to off-road cyclists, (mountain bikers), since they ride in remote areas, in sand, dirt, and wet terrain. It is in these conditions that a cyclist cannot afford to be stuck with a flat tire due to a leaking valve core.